Happy Birthday, Zoro
by Monochrome Affection
Summary: It's Zoro's birthday, and though he isn't expecting anything...a certain blonde chef decided to make him something special.


Well, Here I Go Again ~ This is my second Zoro/Sanji story, which reminds me, I need to upload the first one. ^^ I wrote this one for Zoro's birthday the 11th. So, Yay Zoro. :3  
One Piece and the Character there-in Sadly, do not belong to me. Hmm. I should get better at writing these little things. Anyway. Here ya go. :3

* * *

Happy Birthday, Zoro

Zoro stared at the small cake that sat on the Galley Table. It was covered in green icing, with _Happy Birthday_ scrawled in Sanji's handwriting in white icing across the top. The stupid cook made him a birthday cake. Was the other trying to mock him? But when he looked around the blond was nowhere to be seen. How had the chef even kept this sweet deliciousness from their Captain? He grumbled inwardly. Why had the shitty cook even made him a cake? He'd never done so before, just for Nami or Robin. Sanji was always going on about _sweets for the sweet. _He approached the green color cake slowly. Peering at it, with interest and wonder. Next to it sat an un-open bottle of rum and a small card. The rum was not the cheap kind either. It was the good kind, the kind that made your toes curl from the warmth that it brought into your body as it spread through your veins. Another look around in case he was being watched and he decided that he wasn't being watch and slowly reached out to pluck up the white card with rough fingers. The front was simple; it was merely a delicately drawn set of swords. 3 swords and on the back it simply read _Happy Birthday, Zoro._ He paused a moment Sanji had used his name. That was…different. He didn't smile, not in the definition of smile anyway, but his lips curled upwards into a grin. He turned to look towards the cake, contemplating the idea of eating it.

"Use a plate," the cooks' voice, but there was no harm in it. No disdain, it was simply a suggestion and with it came a porcelain plate being held out in his direction. Zoro took the plate looking towards Sanji who had a cigarette handing out of his mouth, like normal. Zoro inhaled secretly. The chef smelled of chocolate and nicotine. Yum. Almost graciously Zoro took the plate, and took his normal seat at the table. He eyed the cake, and slowly began to withdraw one of his swords from his sheath, but was halted with a "how about I cut that for you?" Sanji was already there with a large knife, so he simply returned his sword to the sheath and waited.

Sanji's movement was graceful, as he sliced a large piece of cake. If Zoro hadn't known any better he might have mistaken the other for a swordsman. His movements were clean and precise, exactly how a swordsman's should be. The large piece of cake was in front of him now, and so was the rum. He could tell why the other smelled like chocolate now. It was chocolate cake, and… He paused; the cake was laced with rum, he realized his eyes widening. He looked up to the chef surprised, but Sanji was already at the sink doing dishes, silently. He returned to looking at the delicious looking cake, and finally took a bite. It was rich, the chocolate sweet with the sharp warm taste of the rum running through it. He might outwardly talk about the cook's dishes, but inwardly he reveled in the taste of something so delicious.

He sipped the rum with the cake and the combined taste made him drunk simply off the warmth. Looking up again, Sanji was looking at him. He said nothing, just looked and Zoro looked back. Then Zoro rose and took the dish to Sanji. Sanji didn't move he never did; he wasn't intimidated by the swordsman. Zoro stood in front of him now, close. Zoro reached around the other, his body pressing against the other's as he put the plate into the sink. "Thank You." He murmured, and Sanji could smell the chocolate and rum on his breath. Then Zoro's warmth was gone and he was out of the galley door. Still, however Sanji could smell the warm chocolate. He looked towards the table, the cake wasn't completely eaten, and some of the rum was left. He smiled, going to the cake and slicing a tiny bit off the side, popping it into his mouth. Then took a small swig of rum, yes the rum _both bottles_ had been very expensive and almost impossible to hide, but he'd done so for the sake other swordsman's birthday. He could feel the rum warming him, and it left him feeling languid. He considered cleaning up, but instead he just straightened up, wiping the table around the cake and rum, and left the galley into the cool night air. He glanced around, Usopp was on watch, but Zoro was still out and about. Standing against the railing and looking out to the dark water. Sanji wondered for a moment why, the other didn't have watch tonight, he could sleep as he pleased.

The man he was staring at turned and eyed him for a moment. The blonde felt oddly compelled and strode over to stand next to him. The green haired man eyed the blonde and said nothing for a long while. The two were content standing there, basking in the moonlight in peaceful silence. The cook lit up another toxic stick, and inhaled it. He wasn't expecting what came next. The swordsman was close to him again, and he plucked the cigarette, much like he had the card, from the chef's mouth. He tossed it into the ocean and pressed his lips against the blondes. Sanji's eyes widened for a moment, but then he began to return the kiss.

Zoro inhaled the toxin and when he pulled away, let out a puff of smoke and looked to Sanji expecting to be kicked in the head, but none came, in fact the blonde wasn't even in reach anymore. He was heading down towards the quarters. "Happy Birthday, Zoro." He murmured suggestively. Zoro grinned, it was going to be. That was for sure. He slinked after the cook, a glimmer of want already apparent in his eyes. They played this game often, a game that made them mere friends, Nakama in the daylight – but at night, when people shed their clothes, and their masks. The two knew, they were much more than that.

* * *

Again, Happy Birthday Zoro! :3  
&&& Thanks to all who read. ^.~ Reviews are welcome and encouraged.


End file.
